


Le verre et le feu

by malurette



Category: Candélabres
Genre: Family, Fire, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Sa mère étant souffleuse de verre, Aribal a grandi à la voyant travailler avec le feu. Le feu, la chaleur, et tant de beauté...





	Le verre et le feu

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Le verre et le feu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Candélabres  
>  **Personnages :** Aribal & Nadja Djezzar  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Algésiras, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** " _Fire / Firelight_ " pour LadiesBingo> (le feu et sa lumière)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 2 à 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

Sa mère étant souffleuse de verre, Aribal a grandi à la voyant travailler avec le feu, avec le sable, et la lumière. Des flammes dansantes, comme par magie, elle sortait des objets délicats, de toute beauté. Et autant que les oeuvres d'art que Nadja façonnait, rien que le feu en soi fascinait Aribal.   
Elle aimait la voir faire, Nadja aimait que sa fille aime ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'a jamais pensé que ça pouvait être un danger que de la laisser jouer à côté : Aribal appris très vite à ne pas toucher le kiln, qu'il était très chaud et qu'elle pourrait se brûler. Nadja préférait de loin qu'elle reste à portée de vue, dans la chaleur et la lumière du four, là où elle pouvait s'assurer que tout allait bien plutôt que de ne pas savoir où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. 

Elle apprit, en voyant faire sa mère, comment elle dosait les matériaux pour obtenir la température voulue et une chaleur homogène pour fondre son verre. Nadja lui expliqua les détails, mais ça lui passait un peu au-dessus de la tête. Ça n'était pas grave : tant que ça ressemblait à un jeu et que ça ne l'embêtait pas !  
"Tu me passes, tel ou tel objet, telle ou telle matière ?" demandait-elle, du moment que ça n'était pas trop lourd pour ses petits bras de fillette, et Aribal courait le chercher, toute contente de participer à la magie du feu.   
"Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Quelle couleur, quelle forme ?"  
Elle sut bientôt, avant même que Nadja ait besoin de demander, dans quel ordre les mettre, à défaut de quelle quantité exacte. 

Nadja ne laissait jamais le kiln allumé à la fin de son travail. Systématique, elle en éteignait les flammes, en étouffait les dernières braises. Aribal regrettait toujours un peu ce retour au froid, à l'obscurité.   
Les formes et les couleurs que sa mère sculptait dans le verre fondu qui refroidissait et durcissait, elle pouvait les faire danser directement dans le feu qui finissait toujours par mourir et ne laissait pas de trace. Sans jamais se brûler ! mais pour ça, il fallait avoir le feu sous la main, et elle ne savait pas encore l'allumer toute seule.   
Pour faire danser une flamme, pour l'instant, elle encore faire comme sa maman, et elle n'avait pas son autorisation pour jouer avec le kiln sans elle. C'était absolument interdit. 

Mais le jour vint où elle sut faire naître des étincelles au bout de ses doigts, sans avoir besoin de bois ni rien, juste le feu de son cœur et sa propre magie. Mais Maman n'aimait pas qu'elle approche trop du feu toute seule ; la seule fois où Aribal a essayé de lui dire qu'elle pouvait jouer avec, elle a refusé de la croire, elle a pris peur, et lui a fait promettre à nouveau de ne jamais, jamais toucher le four sans elle.   
Alors elle préféra le garder secret. Ce serait pour ses propres jeux seulement. Après tout, ça n'était pas avec le four, alors elle ne mentait pas !


End file.
